


Sweet Sixteen

by littleartemis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Draco, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Draco, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At sixteen Draco was finally tired of dancing around with the Boy Who Lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sixteen

At sixteen Draco was finally tired of dancing around with the Boy Who Lived.

Tired of wondering if anything might even happen if he stopped fighting with Potter and just leveled with him they might be mates. Depending on if Potter wasn’t an omega like himself, that was probably the worst possibility of them all. Omegas were able to mate yeah, but the heats were still hell.

He had his fingers crossed that Potter was an alpha, and that got Draco through the nights where his body was flushed with heat. Needing a fat knot to fill and claim him. For Potter to mark him up and claim him, and while everything in him told him no, another part screamed yes.

The part of him that knew they were compatible from the moment he met Potter. That saw the other boy who was new to the wizarding world and knew he wanted him. It was a matter of seeing if Potter would want him back.

This was the problem with a rule of keeping the students in the dark on who was an alpha, beta, or omega. He needed to know what Harry was, damn those rules. Damn them all.

Yes, male omega’s were rare, just as alpha females were. It was more common for male alphas, or female omegas, with a good amount of betas in both.

Thinking on it made Draco pull his knees to his chest in shame, just remembering how his Father thought he was an alpha. Had been trying to find him a good omega so that he could carry on the family name.

He didn’t know how to tell him otherwise, neither did his mother.

Taking a deep breath he winced as the first pangs of heat went through him. He skipped the last dose of suppressants, hoping to entice Potter. At least then he would know if the other teen was an alpha or beta.

Now though, he was wondering if it was such a good idea.

It would be his first heat off suppressants. Normally he would just be a bit horny but this was painful. An ache that he could not fill unless an alpha found him. Potter was known for wandering after curfew, right?

Holding his knees tighter he rested his forehead on them, biting his lip as he felt his pants get wet with his own slick. Squirming uncomfortably he wondered if he should wait it out till morning. Make a run for the hospital wing. Anything to make the ache stop.

That’s when he heard footsteps in the hall drawing closer to where he was hidden. He pushed further into hiding, staring out with some fear, not wanting to be caught - at least not by a teacher. That was when whoever it was stopped, he could hear them sniffing the air getting a good whiff of him and it terrified him more.

Tucking further away, trying to hide behind something, he covered his head. ‘Please don’t be a teacher. Please don’t be a teacher.’

Then someone crouched before him, he refused to meet their face but he saw their shoes. “Malfoy? What are you doing out here?”

He expected hostility, not a gentle hand moving through his hair or stroking along his cheek. The way Potter brushed a thumb along his skin, tipping his chin up so they could look at one another.

“You’re in heat aren’t you?” When he curled his lip to return with a bitten out remark he felt a finger press to his lips. “Don’t answer that. I’m not used to omegas who are in heat, but I can definitely make out the signs.” The smile was small, and it made Draco melt a little. Potter had never smiled at him before.

“I - I missed my last dose of suppressants.” A half lie, but he might as well say it now because Potter was not stupid.

“So you’re hiding out here from your housemates?”

“What does it look like?”

“Right.” Potter hung his head, looking at the ground and for a moment Draco regretted being short with him. Falling back into the pattern of being enemies instead of trying to seduce him.

That plan seemed to have failed anyway, if the other boy was an alpha he would be all over Draco by now. Breathing out a low sigh he tried to curl further away from the other, eyes shifting from Potter to the ground. “I was just going to wait here till morning. Then go to Madam Pomfrey...”

“Why not now?” Potter was moving in closer again, crowding Draco into the corner and making the omega slightly uncomfortable.

“I don’t want to wake her. It’s my fault I’m in this state after all.” He scowled finally meeting Potter’s eyes, startled to see just how blown his pupils were, or how he was breathing hard. “Potter,” he took a breath, “Are you an alpha?”

He watched as the other teens mouth opened and closed, looking Draco over for a moment before letting out a breathy, “Yeah.”

None of the warning signals in Draco’s brain seemed to click as he pushed himself up into Potter’s space, grabbing him by the shirt and kissing him hard. His tongue dragged along the other boys lips, teasing them open as he urged Potter to move closer. “Knot me. Please.” It came out as a broken whine, fingers dragging along the other’s chest, tugging at whatever he could.

Another pang of pain ran through him, his heat causing him more pain, needing a knot to fill him. He grew needier with his kiss, biting at Potter’s bottom lip and pressing against him as his hands moved to tangle fingers in the mess that was the others hair. Potter’s glasses kept getting in the way but he ignored them, nosing at him as he felt Potter’s pulse race under his skin.

“Are you sure you want this?” Potter licked his lips before dragging his tongue along Draco’s, letting out a low moan as the blond returned it enthusiastically. They spent what felt like forever just kissing and sucking at one anothers tongues and lips before Draco finally broke it.

“Yes. I need it. I’ve waited too long.” Before Potter can ask, Draco is undoing his pants, pulling him out of them as quickly as possible. “Don’t worry about lube, or preparation, just stick it in me.”

He has to resist drooling once the fat cock is in view. Kissing Potter again he rolls over, ass in the air and wriggles out of his own pants. For a moment he thinks the other teen has backed out before he feels the cockhead at his entrance pushing in slow.

Nails drag along the floor and a soft whine escapes him, moving back against Potter. He’s eager, almost too enthusiastic about this despite it being his first. Something he tries not to think too hard on, that this is his first knot he’s about to take.

One thrust has him crying out against his arm and soon he feels Potter setting a rough pace, finally letting his alpha take over. Draco just rests his head on his folded arms, groaning low in his throat as he moves with each thrust. He can feel Potter’s hand on his cock, stroking it. Feel his lips on Draco’s neck, the heavy breathing. Listening to every curse the other boy utters with enthusiasm.

“Harry. Please.” It’s a drawn out whine and he feels Potter’s knot pushing at his entrance. It’s when he says the boy’s given name that it pushes past the ring of muscle with a groan. Draco’s cock twitches as the pains from his heat subside and he feels Potter still at his back.

“What did you say?”

Draco stiffens at the question, hiding his face in his arms but he can’t escape it, Potter is prodding at him again.

“You said my name.”

“I say it all the bloody time.”

“My first name, Malfoy.”

“Isn’t it a bit rude to be getting overjoyed about me calling you, Harry and return with my surname?”

“Sorry.”

He startles at that, looking over his shoulder at the other, seeing Harry’s eyes on his. Cheeks red he looks away again, muttering an, “S’alright.”

His chin is taken in hand, moving him to look at the other teen once more before his lips are taken in a long drawn out kiss. Once broken Harry smiled against his lips, “Looks like you’re stuck with me for a while, Draco.”

“Better hope your arse doesn’t get us caught.” As soon as he has that out their flipped over with Harry sitting on the cold floor. He winces at the pain of Harry’s knot tugging at his hole, but soon enough he’s sitting in the others lap. Then, he feels a hand wrapping around his neglected cock, tugging gently as Harry kisses along his neck.

He can barely think, let alone speak in his haze of lust, and it’s with Harry’s seed pumping into him that he comes over the Hogwarts floors.


End file.
